Whatever Happens
"Whatever Happens" is a song written by Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley, Gil Cang, Jasmine Quay, Geoffrey Williams in 1999. The song became famous as the fourth single to be released by singer Derric Gobourne Jr. from his fifth album, Love, in 2012. It was the first time a solo artist had achieved four top ten hits from one album. Unlike the album's previous singles (which were all dance-oriented funk songs), the "Whatever Happens" song was an emotional ballad. The song has a tempo of 86 beats per minute. Gobourne's vocals on the record were considered by critics to be some of his best. The demo version of the song features Gobourne singing with a guitar, while the original version features background vocals by Jazmine Sullivan and guitar by Bruno Mars. Background A poignant moment in the song occurs near the end when Gobourne begins to break down in tears as he sings the word "life". Given the popular response to his emotional rendition, the song remained in Gobourne's live set for many years. Although he had attempted to record the song's last few moments with emotional restraint, after numerous tries he continued to end the rendition the same - by breaking down in tears. Producer Quincy Jones subsequently let Gobourne's tearful recording stand: '' Whatever Happens'', I'd been carrying around ever since 1999—you can feel the pain in it, you know. And I held on to it and finally something said 'this is the right moment to give it to Derric'. And when we recorded it with Derric, I know it was an experience he'd never even thought about to sing in a song, 'cause it's a very mature emotion. And he cried at the end of every take, you know. We recorded about—I don't know—8-11 takes, and every one at the end, he just cried, and I said 'hey - that's supposed to be, leave it on there.' —Quincy Jones, 106 & Park, 2013 According to Gobourne, the song is about knowing that barriers separating him from others are seemingly easy to overcome, yet they cause him to miss out on what he really desires. He said that he cried from the sudden effect of the words because "I had been letting so much build up inside me." Particularly it reminded him of his feeling of being "so rich in some experiences while being poor in moments of true joy." He worried about this feeling showing up on the song, but also felt "if it touched people's heartstrings, knowing that would make me feel less lonely." He described making Love as "one of the most difficult periods of my life...I had very few close friends at the time and felt very isolated." He would walk through his neighborhood, hoping to meet people who didn't know who he was, so he could meet "somebody who would be my friend because they liked me and needed a friend too, not because I was who I am. Jones wanted Gobourne to record material with more mature themes and "feel the full range of his voice," so he brought the song to Gobourne's attention, whereas he had originally intended to save the song for Justin Bieber. Subsequently, the song peaked at #10 in the United States on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The single was even more successful in the UK and peaked at number 3 on the charts (the equivalent position reached by Loves debut single "Dance"). A music video was also produced to promote the song, which showed Derric in a blue-green shirt, dark pants, and sitting on a barstool with a spotlight shining behind him, along with clips of couples acting out and lip-synching the lyrics to the song. Critical reception Allmusic editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine highlighted it and called it "overwrought ballad." Rolling Stone editor Stephen Holden praised: "The singer's ultradramatic phrasing, which takes huge emotional risks and wins every time, wrings the last drop of pathos from Michael Jackson's tear-jerker, "Whatever Happens." Music video The music video for the song features Derric sitting on a stool singing the song, along side with clips of actors as couples acting out and lip-synching the lyrics to the song. It was directed by Bruce Gowers, who also directed Gobourne's video "Come Get Me," to which the video is similar. The video is one of Gobourne's videos that are rarely shown. Live performances The song was performed during The Slipcover World Tour. Track listing 'UK 7" single' *A. "Whatever Happens" - 4:58 *B. "Whatever Happens (Remix) (feat. System of a Down)" - 5:00 'U.S. 7" single' *A. "Whatever Happens" - 4:58 *B. "Emerald City" - 4:40 'Compact disc' 1. "Whatever Happens" - 4:58 2. "Emerald City" - 5:14 'Digital download' 1. "Whatever Happens" - 4:58 2. "Whatever Happens (Remix) (feat. System of a Down)" Charts Personnel *Written and composed by Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley, Gil Cang, Jasmine Quay and Geoffrey Williams *Produced by Quincy Jones *Lead vocals by Derric Gobourne Jr. *Background vocals by Jazmine Sullivan *Drums: Bruno Mars *Bass: Louis Johnson *Guitar: Bruno Mars *Electric piano: Greg Phillinganes *String arrangement by Johnny Mandel *Concert master: Gerald Vinci